The core protein of West Nile virus (WNV), also referred to as the capsid or Cp, has recently been identified as being capable of inducing apoptosis in cell in which it is present. This observation is described in PCT/US01/31355 and Ser. No. 60/237,885, which are each incorporated herein by reference.
There is a need to identify novel compounds which inhibit WNV replication. Specifically, safe and effective compounds are sought which reduce replication by interfering with particular molecular signals mediated by WNV capsid protein. Likewise, safe and effective compounds are sought which interfere with the cofactor with which WNV Cp interacts, which is an essential component of the cell cycle cascade. Moreover, there is a need to identify the co-factor and target it in methods of modulating the cell cycle. There is a need for compounds and methods for inhibiting the activity of WNV Cp.